Hex (Skylanders)
Hex is an playable character in the Skylanders series, representing the Undead element. Background Hex was a skilled elven sorceress whose spell-casting abilities once attracted great attention from all across Skylands. Many years ago, news of her power even passed to the dark and dangerous underworld. Here, the evil Undead Dragon King, Malefor, hatched a plot to kidnap her. But try as they might, Malefor's minions could not track down the slippery sorceress. Together with the entire local magic community of soothsayers, sorcerers, witches, wizards and warlocks, Hex was forced into hiding. A life on the run was not a great deal of fun, so Hex decided to take on the terrible Dragon King. She descended into the darkest depths of the Undead underworld. Here, to Hex's surprise, the Undead army of Rhu-Barbs, Shadow Knights and Bone Archers held back from attack. But soon she realized the gruesome reason why: by entering the land of the Undead, she had become one of them. A furious Hex unleashed her most destructive magic on Malefor. When the smoke cleared, Hex was back in her village, but her Undead legacy remained. Nowadays she is the protector of magic-wielders everywhere, not to mention one of Eon's most admired Skylanders. Stats Attack Potency: Town level (Can contend with her fellow Skylanders, who tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light. Can damage Kaos and the Doom Raiders with her attacks, with the former surviving both Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption and Cloudcracker Prison's destruction alongside the latter.), higher via Awakened Form | Large Planet to Dwarf Star level (Defeated Malefor before she became a Skylander.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which Hex can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: Town level (Tanked the Hydra's destruction of the Core of Light. Can contend with other Skylanders and the Doom Raiders, all of which being capable of damaging each other.), higher via Awakened Form | Large Planet to Dwarf Star level (Took attacks from Malefor.) Hax: Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Alongside the dragons, all playable Skylanders were immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), '''Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves.) '''Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has lengthy experience, having defeated Malefor before joining the Skylanders. Is a skilled actress, pretending to turn against the Skylanders to overload Hurrikazam's machine with her power.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Necromancy:' Naturally possessed due to being associated with the Undead element. Hex can casually summon skulls and bones for some of her skills and wields a spectral energy for her primary attack. Undead Skylanders can naturally form bridges out of skeletal hands and bones to access appropriate areas. *'Awakened Form:' In Ring of Heroes, Hex is one of the Skylanders to receive an Awakened form. Awakened forms are accessed through having enough Soul and Elemenal Stones in the game. These forms enhance the Skylanders' statistics to make them stronger, as well as change their appearance. Techniques *'Conjure Phantom Orb:' Hex's primary ability, in which she casts magical orbs of spectral energy. **'Twice the Orbage:' Allows Hex to fire off two Phantom Orbs at once. **'Long Distance Orbs:' Phantom Orbs have better range. **'Caustic Phantom Orbs:' Phantom Orbs deal more damage. **'Unstable Phantom Orbs:' Phantom Orbs explode on contact, dealing additional damage. *'Rain of Skulls:' Hex recites a spell to summon two skulls to rain down upon enemies. **'Storm of Skulls:' Increases the maximum number of skulls from two to four. **'Master Crafter:' Her Rain of Skulls and Wall of Bones abilities take less time to conjure. **'Troll Skulls:' Rain of Skulls deals more damage. *'Wall of Bones:' Hex summons a wall of bones from the ground to serve as a shield. **'Bone Fortress:' Wall of Bones is more durable and covers a wider area. **'Compound Fracture:' Summons spiked bones that damage enemies on contact. *'Skull Shield:' Hex's Soul Gem ability. While summoning Rain of Skulls, Hex can knock away enemies and deflect their attacks. *'Skull Buddy:' Hex's Series 2 Wow Pow. Hex summons a massive skull to float above her, striking enemies with energy bolts. Equipment None notable. Key Non-Composite | Composite with Malefor scaling There are implications that the Legend of Spyro and Skylanders series are connected. In the ending of Dawn of the Dragon, a land consisting of floating islands is created, which is theorized to be Skylands, and David Rodriguez (a writer behind the IDW Skylanders comics) implied in a fan Q&A that the Malefor that appears in these comics is the same as in the Legends series. However, solid evidence to confirm this is lacking, and as such it's moreso based on whether or not you want to believe it. Weaknesses *Her abilities are suited more for long-ranged combat and lacks melee options. *Prefers fighting alone, even in spite of the odds. Sources *Hex Casts a Spell on DEATH BATTLE! (AdamGregory04, DeviantArt) *Skylanders Wiki (Background) *Tommy (Attack Potency calcs) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Town Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Composite Profiles Category:Activision